Titan Prince of the Pirate King
by HaretaSora
Summary: Naruto Haruhara is the son of Haruko and the legendary space pirate Atomsk. Armed with a guitar he is a founding member of a new hero team called the Teen Titans. But just how much will the quirky prince of a galaxy that his father formed shake things up in Jump City. Harem. Challenge by Kfbanime87


_Challenge by Kfbanime87_

**Summary**: Naruto Haruhara is the son of Haruko and the legendary space pirate Atomsk. Armed with a guitar he is a founding member of a new hero team called the Teen Titans. But just how much will the quirky prince of a galaxy that his father formed shake things up in Jump City

**Pairing**: Large harem – full list at bottom of the chapter

**Titan Prince of the Pirate King**

**Chapter 1**

A man smiled as floated down the hall of his home as he strummed his blue and white bass guitar. The man wore a pair of dark blue jeans, an orange and black plaid button up shirt with a dark grey long sleeved hoodie zipped up over that and a dark blue jean vest over it all that bore a red symbol that consisted of the kanji for adult on its back, finishing off the outfit with a pair of black Converse sneakers. The oddest part of his outfit though was the large metal bracelet on his left wrist that had a single link dangling from it.

(**AN**: the symbol on the back of his vest is Atomsk's symbol that often appeared on Canti's screen)

Though the most unique thing about him was his hair.

His hair was spikey, going out in every direction to defy gravity with two spikey bangs that framed his face. Its color was a vibrant and literally glowing red with a dull pink glow around its edges. His skin was somewhat tan with three whisker birthmarks on each cheek while his eyes were a vibrant and crystal blue shade.

(**AN**: Glowing like Atomsk's hair did when Amarao – aka Eyebrows – pictured him with a human appearance only with a more visible pink outer glow)

His name was Naruto Haruhara and personally he liked his hair, a trait he got from his dad with a touch of his mom which he was proud of.

He continued to enjoy his guitar until he floated into the living room to only see Cyborg, a tall African American half robotic teen, and Beast Boy, a green skinned animal shapeshifter, yelling near the couch which Cyborg had lifted up easily due to his enhanced strength.

"Oh great, what are they arguing about now?" Naruto asked as he stopped hovering and walked down the steps down towards the girl who sat at the nearby tables.

"The remote, they've been yelling about it for the last hour and its interrupting my reading" she groaned out as she put down her book and looked up at him.

The girl, to him, was wonderfully mysterious. Her name was Raven and while they knew little about her she had been there when the team was first formed and earned their trust. She was a bit shorter than him with short violet hair and violet eyes along with grey skin that he found alluring. She commonly wore an indigo cloak that had a hood with a long sleeved leotard with ruffled ankle boots that matched her cloak underneath it.

The leotard had blueish black cuffs around her wrists and did wonders to show off her figure. From her long toned legs that went on for miles, mid D cup breasts the shape of which was very visible due to how tight her outfit was, and a very plump rear that he personally felt would jiggle amazingly if was slapped although he dare not do it without her okay beforehand.

He might appreciate the female form but he never would do shit like that if he knew she wasn't okay with it.

"Aw well that's not good, you know I don't like seeing a frown on your beautiful face" he flirted in a whispered tone as he leaned on the table and smiled at her, strumming a few notes to her which caused her to roll her eyes and put back up her book.

She might play hard to get but he could see the faintest hints of smiles on her face from time to time when he flirted with her.

"Can you just maybe get them to quiet down? It's interrupting my reading" she said making him pout a bit before sighing as he didn't get anything out of her this time.

"Fine, for you, anything" he said with a smile and a wink before he hovered over towards them, slinging his guitar on his back.

"Yo, boys! What seems to be the problem?" Naruto asked, putting his arm on Cyborg's shoulder and leaning on the taller of the two before he looked over and frowned before pointing to Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy lost the remote and thanks to his mess he migrated from his room to here!" Cyborg yelled as Beast Boy transformed back from a bloodhound and frowned.

"I lost it?! I didn't even use it last!" Beast Boy yelled in defense before Naruto held up his hands to stop them.

"Easy there you two, no need to fight. I'm sure if you clean up you'll find it or there is the option to change it by hand as I'm sure an octopus would be able to reach" Naruto said before they Beast Boy and Cyborg narrowed their eyes.

"I ain't cleaning this as it isn't my mess!" Beast Boy yelled as Cyborg pointed at the green boy and the argument started again.

"I give up, I tried" Naruto said, holding his hands up in surrender before floating over to see Robin, their leader and former partner of Batman, and Starfire walk in.

Starfire was an alien, a Tamaranean to be precise, that had crash landed on earth after escaping the captors that had her and formerly her sister on their ship. Turned out after losing her sister who escaped they wanted to transport her somewhere more secure but it resulted in her crashing here.

Starfire was a natural beauty in many senses of the world with bright orange skin, long fiery red hair, and green eyes with lighter green coloring where the whites of her eyes should be. Her outfit consisted of an odd silver neck collar type thing, a violet sleeveless crop top that showed off her midriff, a mini-skirt, and thigh high boots. Her top was tight and did very well to show off her sizeable G cup chest and the skirt was also a very nice length that showed off her toned and full rear.

"Ah good, our fearless leader! Stop this petty squabble cause it's getting a bit much" Naruto said in a flat tone with a tired look as Robin sighed dryly and walked over to the two before he floated over to Starfire.

"Ah morning there Star, I see you're as gorgeous as ever today as well" he said with a smile as she giggled and smiled back at him.

"Hello to you too friend Naruto. How are you on this happy day?" she asked as he smirked at her.

"Better now that you are here" he flirted, looking her over while she happily clapped with a bright smile.

"Oh joyous, I am so happy to be able to brighten your day" she said as while she wasn't quite feeling the mood he couldn't help but smile as being not from earth things like flirting went over her head at times.

Still it only seemed to make her even more adorable.

Starfire's smile turned to a frown as she noticed Robin being pulled into Cyborg and Beast Boy's argument before she clapped her hands as if she got an idea. "Oh I know! The pigging out on food will help mend the walls of the grass" she said before she happily flew over to their fridge.

"The phrase is mending fences but sure, I'm sure food will help" he said with a chuckle, finding her way of getting some earth sayings wrong to be cute, while he hovered back over to Raven who was trying her best to stay calm as she was being visibly bothered by all the noise.

"Want me to play you a soothing ballad? My guitar lets me block out sound around me so I might be able to give you some kind of silence from the arguing" he offered as she looked up and sighed a bit as he strummed a few notes, it already helping block out the sound.

"Maybe not a ballad but something softer as I just want to read" she said with a frown before Starfire let out a scream, making Naruto turn around quickly just in time to see her blast the fridge.

But, before the blue goop could explode out and hit him and Raven, he quickly moved in front of her and let out a powerful strum of his guitar's strings. The burst from the sound was thankfully enough to repel any gunk sent their way before he looked behind him to see Raven clean as well.

"Thanks" she said as she noticed the mess around them and was thankful not to be covered in it like the others.

"No problem, always happy to help" he said with a wink before he floated away a bit.

"Okay see this is what I was talking about when I said mess. Seriously my mother wouldn't even live like this and she's a slob!" he said, chiding Cyborg and Beast Boy a bit as they had the decency to look a bit embarrassed.

"He's right. You two will clean up and then we'll head out for pizza" Robin said with a sigh.

"Before that could someone please help unstick me?" Starfire asked, her arms waving up from behind the counter before Naruto hurried over to see the blue gunk hand stuck her to the floor.

"Yeah, let me help you with that" Naruto said as he helped pick off bits of gunk off her enough to let her stand up without anything being torn or ripped clothes wise…despite how amazing it would be to see.

"Starfire you can go get cleaned up, I'm going to stay and make sure these two clean up" Robin said as Naruto helped Starfire hover off towards the door before the rattling of his bracelet's link caught his eye and made him smile massively.

"Friend Naruto? Why the joyous smile?" Starfire asked as he held up his bracelet with a smile.

"It seems my mom is sending something to me so I have to hurry to pick up" Naruto said before he turned around towards Robin who rose a brow at the mention of his mom.

"Yo Robin I have to go like right now. I'll meet you all at the pizza place but I have to go" Naruto said as Robin nodded.

"Go ahead, we'll see you there" Robin said before they all watched Naruto rush out of the room.

"Wait, his mom? As in the – Intergalactic space pirate" Beast Boy asked before Robin completed his sentence for him with a nod.

"I still wish I could meet his mother one day as my planet owes her so much for her help" Starfire said with a smile as it was thanks to Naruto's mom and dad that her planet still stood and wasn't entirely destroyed by the Gordanians.

She had even heard about how it had been transported to Atomsk's new galaxy to protect it which her people had been overjoyed about as it allowed them to rebuild.

"I'm sure we'll meet her one day but if she's sending him something it's best to let him go get it. He'll meet us with us once he picks it up" Robin said while Naruto quickly flew off the tower's roof towards the city.

Naruto was always happy to get presents from his mom or hear from either her or his father. He understood that with his dad being the strongest space pirate in the galaxy, known as the Pirate King, and his mom being his first mate, and just as renowned as him as the Pirate Queen, they were busy but they still did their best to keep in touch with him.

They though had dropped him off on earth to live with his Uncle Naota a few years ago until he was old enough to go out on his own where he eventually found a place with the Titans.

In fact her last present had been telling Naota to give him her old guitar as well as her giving him the bracelet he now wore which alerted him to NO channels opening. The open channels always meant either her or his dad since they were the only real ones able to open them.

He smiled massively as he arrived at the mountain overlooking the city to see a familiar woman sitting atop a familiar yellow Vespa.

The woman was tall as she stood up from the Vespa with medium length pink hair that had a flair in the back and yellow eyes as she turned to him with a smirk. She wore a bright red coat, black pants, white boots, and white scarf.

Her name was Haruko Haruhara and she was his mom.

They stood looking at each other before the woman leapt at him and captured him in a hug. "Naru-chan! Oh my baby you've grown so much since I last saw you!" Haruko said happily as she nuzzled her cheek against the top of his head while squeezing him.

"Mom! It's so nice to see you! How have you and dad been?" Naruto asked as his mom pulled away with a smile.

"We've been good, your dad snatched up a few more planets and added them to his galaxy to save them from Medical Mechanica. He wanted to come but he was sadly busy so he sent me" she said with a smile as Naruto nodded understandingly.

His dad was busy and with him being rather famous, known throughout many galaxies as Atomsk the Pirate King, it made him constantly sought after for his power to steal whole star systems.

"He told me though to tell you to keep up your training as he can feel your NO becoming so much stronger" she said with a happy smile before she tapped his nose. "But that's not why I'm here as I recently heard through channels I have linked to earth that you became a hero?" she asked as Naruto nodded with a smile.

"Yeah," he said as he rubbed the back of his head with a chuckle "I ran into some people one day and decided to stick with them as they were pretty interesting" Naruto told her as she quickly captured him in a headlock with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Would any of these people happen to be pretty girls?" she asked as Naruto blushed a bit and looked away.

"…Maybe" he muttered before his mom started to noogie him with a massive smile.

"Awww my little baby is on the way to becoming a man! Tell me have you done any Fooly Cooly with them yet?" she asked as Naruto squirmed, trying to get out of her hold despite knowing it was almost impossible given her strength.

Hell he once remembered her hit a massive asteroid away with only a guitar and act like it was nothing.

"I haven't! I haven't!" he protested with a blush given Fooly Cooly was an inside reference in his family that meant sex more or less.

"Do you want to?" she asked, stopping her noogie as she looked down at him, the fact he refused to meet her eyes answering the question on its own. "Oh I'll definitely have to tell your dad about this and we'll have to meet these girls when you solidify things" she said as she stuck out her pinkie with a wink.

"What did you actually come here for?" Naruto groaned out, trying to change the topic before she let him go and spun him around until he was facing her again.

"I came here to give you this" she said with a smile, motioning to her yellow Vespa as he widened his eyes a bit at it given he knew the vehicle and the power in it.

"Wait seriously? You want to give me your ride?" he asked before she threw him the keys with a smirk and a nod.

"You need it more than me considering I stick with your dad most of the time. I'd rather you have it as I'm sure it'll come in handy for you" Haruko said with a smile as she gave her son another tight hug. "I can't stay for much longer but your father and I are so proud of you and everything you are doing. Stay safe for us, will you?" she asked before he nodded with a smile.

"I promise I will mom and I'll continue making you proud" he said making his mom smile before she kissed his forehead.

"That's my little boy" she whispered before her body began to glow red, the telltale sign of his father's power's summoning her back to him. He waved to her as she started to fade away before it was just him and the Vespa alone on the top of the mountain.

"Well…lets take you for a drive old reliable" Naruto said with a chuckle as he started it up and rocketed off the mountain with a loud whoop of excitement.

He loved this Vespa as it was not normal in any sense as from the speed it could go, terrain it could drive on, or the fact that it could fly and drive itself it was definitely unique like his mother. He liked to think of it as a sentient thing, like a dog or something with how it'd come to his mother's whistle even if it was across town.

As he sped through town and arrived at the pizza place he instantly knew something was up as he saw his friends fighting in the street. Reacting fast he stood up on his new Vespa, it getting the idea as it sped up even faster towards the massive orange haired man.

"Hey Captain Caveman, heads up!" Naruto yelled as he leapt off the Vespa before it crashed into the guy full speed, sending the massive guy flying backwards and tumbling from the force of it. He smiled though as the Vespa quickly returned to him, allowing him to land back onto it.

"So anyone want to tell me who these guys are or should I just starting fighting anyone who isn't us?" Naruto asked as he stepped off the Vespa and revved up his guitar before resting it on his shoulder.

"Yes, please feel free to join in!" Beast Boy said as he was visibly sore and unable to get up from the pile of garbage and rubble he was stuck under.

"Don't have to tell me twice BB, that's all I needed to hear" Naruto said, smirking as his hair started to glow more with his guitar gaining a red aura around it.

"See told you one of the snot-lickers was missing!" a small boy said before trying to blast Naruto, Naruto only sighing as he gave a powerful strum of his guitar to block the blasts.

"Don't worry I got this!" the large man he had sent flying away roared as he started charging towards him.

Naruto merely got into a batting stance, wiggling his 'bat' in preparation to swing. He waited until the large man was just about to hit him before he swung full force, the sound of his guitar wailing loud before the man was sent flying again, only much much further back and through a building or two.

"Okay first, I hope I don't have to pay for that and second, who is this sassy lost child and why hasn't anyone washed his mouth out with soap?" Naruto asked before he quickly swung his guitar again to swat away energy blast right back at the kid, shooting him out of the sky.

He though had to step to the side as a wave of pink energy flew by him and nearly made a street light fall down on him.

"Well, what have we here? They just keep popping up don't they?" Naruto asked, slinging his guitar back on his back as he smiled at the new 'combatant' that came his way.

This one, unlike the other two, was a girl and a pretty one at that. She was definitely unique with light grey skin and light pink hair done up into the shape of a horseshoe with metallic bands near the top. She had pink eyes the same color as her hair with pupils like a cat and a perma-blush on her cheeks.

Her outfit was definitely interesting with it being a black long sleeved dress that did well to show off her low C cup breasts and was jaggedly cut halfway down her thigh with black and violet striped leggings under it. Her outfit finished off with a pair of black platform boots with violet soles.

"Yeah but your luck with how you took down Gizmo and Mammoth has now run out as I'll give you one guess at what my powers are with a name like Jinx" the newly introduced Jinx said as she sent more waves of pink energy his way.

"So…you make people owe you sodas?" Naruto joked a bit as he side stepped her blasts, also avoiding the events they caused like a stray tire almost hitting him or a blast of water from a fire hydrant being a second too late.

"I'm just joking around, seems you are trying to give me bad luck. Bit poor match up as my mom has cursed me many times for my good luck. She tried to once get me to pick a lotto scratcher card for her before my Uncle Naota stopped her" Naruto told her as he calmly kept walking towards her, noticing her get more frustrated with each failed attempt to 'jinx' him.

"No one has this good of luck!" Jinx yelled as she leapt back and continued to fire blasts at him and around him, trying to slip him up only to have seemingly no effect despite the chaos unfolding around him.

"Personally I'd agree with you but I'm seemingly one to break the mold. The name is Naruto, Naruto Haruhara and I kind of don't like fighting girls. Not because I'm all chivalry and 'can't hit a girl' as that always felt odd to me, but I just don't like leaving marks on a pretty girl with such pretty eyes like yours if I can help it" Naruto flirted a bit, winking at her as her blush darkened a bit with made him smile at.

"Shut up! I'm done if I can't jinx you I'll just fight normal!" Jinx yelled as she ran at him before flipping over him and trying to trip him, seemingly succeeding only to have him float horizontally as he laid on his side on his guitar.

"I am curious though why a pretty girl like you is a villain? I swear you, Ivy, Harley, and Livewire just shows a sad pattern of hot girls who are villains" Naruto said, looking at her with a pout as he had flipped over to face her halfway through when she 'tripped' him.

"Seriously just shut up! You don't know anything about me!" she yelled, ignoring his mention of those famous villains as she kept trying to attack him before he back flipped off his guitar as it followed him and started to block her strikes.

"That is very true but doesn't mean I don't want to learn. Girls and villainy always seemed a poor combo. It makes me wonder what happened to make them turn down this terrible path" Naruto told her, frowning a bit with concern in his eyes which actually caused Jinx to freeze mid-swing before she leapt back. "Villainy honestly doesn't help anything. Hell I've talked with a few villains, both male and female who are on the path to reform, and they all confide in me how every day it was a mistake for them. Sure they all had things to drive them towards it like loss or mental illness but all you need is a way out so how about we talk or something? Maybe over some coffee?" Naruto said, holding up his hands to show he wasn't going to do anything, his guitar on his back as she frowned and looked at him almost unsure what she was supposed to do.

She though didn't have enough time to react or reply as the next second a car crashed down on him that was swung down by Mammoth, sending him down into the sewer below the same as Robin had earlier.

"Great job keeping him still like that Jinx, that scumbucket was so damn annoying!" Gizmo said as he flew back down beside Mammoth.

"Yeah…keeping him in place" Jinx muttered a bit to herself, following the others as they went to claim the Titan's tower once the remaining Titans retreated back to it. She though found herself looking back to where Naruto stood before she shook her head and continued to follow her team.

**-Titan's Tower-**

Taking the tower was easy as they were able to best the Titans again when they retreated back there. Jinx had quickly claimed Raven's room but as she walked out she paused a bit, seeing that Naruto's room was right next to Raven's.

'So this is his room' she thought as she walked into it, expecting a bit of a mess given it was a boy's place only to find it was surprisingly tidy save for the pile of instant ramen cups in the trash. She also noticed a few amps to show his guitar was more than just a tool he fought with.

She didn't go through much, as even with Raven's room she only went through it for clothes. She found a few photos on his desk, one of him with a pink haired woman when he was young as he sat on her lap on the yellow bike that he had crashed into Mammoth that disappeared when he was beat. Another had him with a brown haired man as he was seemingly teaching him how to play baseball with a red bat in his hands.

She was also incredibly surprised to see pictures of him with Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Catwoman, and Livewire all separately which each of the villainesses smiling with him with another pic with both Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn who were both giving him a kiss on his cheeks with him having a blushing smile on his face.

The more she looked around the more she learned more about the mystery man that had tried to reach out to her. She noticed that he seemed to enjoy doodling as she saw some random cartoon versions of the Titans as well as people she didn't recognize drawn on his desk in marker as well as just random designs like vines and other things. She also noticed he liked whittling as he had also carved some stuff into the desk from phrases like 'Fooly Cooly', 'Swing the Bat', 'Eyebrows', and a weird symbol that she had seen on his back when she tried to sweep his legs.

'Such a weird guy…what is his deal?' she thought as the more she learned about him the more confused she was.

**-Few hours since being knocked out – An hour since Titan Tower's takeover-**

"Oww…note to self: cars hurt" Naruto groaned out as he sat up, finding himself laying on a pile of rubble.

"I'll be sure to write that down for you later" a familiar voice spoke out, showing Robin sitting on a pile of rubble across from him on the other side of the river of sewer water.

"Oh hey Boy Wonder, they toss you down here too? I hope not with a car as no offense but you can't take it like I can" Naruto said with a chuckle, making Robin chuckle a bit as well as he stood up.

"No, no car was involved with me. Glad to see you are okay, this weird bike led me to you" Robin said, pointing his thumb over to his mother's yellow Vespa that sat idling nearby.

"Ah old reliable always helpful, its my mom's old bike. Pretty much sentient, you'll get used to it" Naruto told Robin, standing up and popping the kink out of his back as he checked over his guitar that he was glad wasn't damaged.

"I hope the others are okay, they weren't faring too well when I showed up" Naruto said, looking up towards the ceiling as he frowned. "We should probably head back to the tower and see how they are" he told Robin before he nodded.

"I had the same idea, I was just waiting for you to wake up on your own as you are quite the heavy sleeper" Robin said, making Naruto chuckle and nod.

"Yeah so I'm told. Hop on the bike and hold on as we are going full speed" Naruto said as he revved up his guitar, Robin understanding as Naruto flew off with the bike speeding off after him.

Robin was a bit surprised at him the bike was seemingly able to drive on the ceiling, wall, and on water at times. But then again if this was Haruko's bike he wouldn't be surprised if it had rockets or something on it.

It wasn't long before they popped up out of the sewer and made their way towards the tower only to find their team standing on the shore, staring at the tower.

"So I get squashed by a car and we get evicted? Guess we either evict them or get them a house warming gift. Sadly my wallet is at home so I'm guessing with going with the former rather than latter?" Naruto asked, smiling as the team turned around only to let out an 'oomph' as Starfire flew towards him for a hug.

"Oh Naruto! You and Robin are alright! I was so worried when I heard you had been squashed!" Starfire said as she hugged him tightly with her alien strength but personally he didn't mind as the way she had hugged him made it where his head was pressed against her breasts a bit.

"It'll take more than a car to take me out" Naruto told her, hugging her back which got her to lessen up a bit before she let go of him.

"I'm glad you are okay as well as I figured her bad luck didn't take you out as you're too lucky for your own good" Raven said, somewhat smiling at him as she rubbed her arm as while she wasn't much for expressing herself Naruto was happy to see her express something about him being okay.

"Honestly Jinx wasn't that bad, hell I was just talking with her and I think just about to talk her down before Mammoth or Captain Caveman, whatever his name is, squashed me. Whatever the plan is leave Jinx to me, I think I'm on to something" Naruto told the others, them being a bit surprised by how serious he looked as even in battle Naruto was normally just laid back.

"That works as the plan is simple" Robin said as he explained what he had in mind to all the Titans before they went into action.

Naruto knew he could leave it to the others as he floated up the side of the tower before opening his room's window. "Well, well, well, girl waiting for me in my room. Is it my birthday?" Naruto joked as he floated over his desk to see Jinx sitting on his bed with some of his pictures and whatnot around her.

"W-What!? What are you doing here?!" Jinx yelled, startled by him showing up as she leapt off the bed and readied her powers for a fight only to see him put his guitar on a rest next an amp and him sit down at the chair of his desk backwards where he was leaning forward against the back of it.

"Well it is my room. Personally I thought I'd have to go and find you but I'm glad you are here as it makes talking with you easier" Naruto said, smiling as he used his feet to pull his rolling chair to the side of his bed where he picked up the picture of him and his mom.

"Sorry for going through your things…" Jinx said as she nervously sat back down on his bed, unsure of what to do as she felt a bit bad about it since he was in here and had caught her literally red handed going through his things.

"It's fine, I don't have anything to really hide. I'll answer anything people ask of me if I feel in the mood and if it gets a pretty girl to keep talking and not try and fight me then great" Naruto said as he gently tossed the photo back on the bed towards her.

"So who is she? Your older sister or something?" Jinx asked as she would have said mom but the way she was smiling as big as he was and her being rather young looking did confuse her.

"Nope, she's actually my mom she just always has looked this young. She likes to call herself eternally 19. She's also where I get my oddness from as well as the pink around my hair" Naruto said as he curled a lock of his hair around a finger before letting it go to float back up. "Pink also happens to be one of my favorite colors thanks to her" he added, smiling at her as he looked at her hair and then into her eyes which only made her blush and look away.

"What about this guy? Is he your dad cause if so it doesn't explain your red floating hair" she asked, wiggling the photo of him learning how to play baseball as Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"Naw that's my Uncle Naota, I lived with him for a bit before I moved here and found the Titans. He's not really related but might as well be. My dad can't be captured on film as he's….unique" Naruto said with a chuckle as capturing a giant bird on film was hard and capturing his human form on film was like taking a picture of a black hole, which last he checked was impossible.

"What about you? Can I maybe learn a bit about you?" Naruto asked, looking up at her as she bit her lip and looked away.

"Not much to know…I've been from one foster home to another due to my powers, all of them hating the bad luck I caused them when I couldn't control my powers. I ran away and found my way into a few villain academies and eventually Hive which became a better home for me than anywhere I've been" Jinx told him, clenching her fists as she didn't want to hear from him his same stuff from before. This is all she's known since she was a kid and she didn't want to leave it like he was making her try to.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, I can't imagine how that was for you" Naruto told her as while he had his family to help him with his NO powers he could only imagine how it would have been without them. "Personally though you don't have to be like this anymore. You have control now, you don't have to feel like a danger or a bother to anyone at all anymore" he added as he scooted closer to the bed and gently put his hand on hers and squeezed it.

"Stop it! Stop trying to be buddy-buddy with me!" Jinx yelled, bolting up from his bed and glaring at him. "I'm a villain! You're a hero! I don't care if you somehow have pictures with villainesses or have helped them or whatever! I'm not some project for you!" Jinx yelled as her powers started to flare again and spark off her.

"Easy there, I don't see you as some project. I see you as someone who can get out of this life" Naruto quickly said, getting up from the chair as he held up his hands to try and show her he wasn't going to do anything. "You're young, you haven't done anything other than be a part of apparent 'evil academies'. Yes you have bad luck powers and that probably makes you think you are only good as a villain, hell I have black hole powers and that probably screams the same but powers can be good or bad all depending on how you use them or who you direct them towards" Naruto said, showing her as he summoned an orb of NO energy and allowed a pen to be sucked into it before making it fade away.

"Bad luck can be good luck if directed at villains. You don't have to be afraid of making it difficult for those around you anymore" he added, slowly walking towards her before grabbing her hands as she shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Stop it! Why! Why are you doing this!?" Jinx asked as tears built up in the corners of her eyes, upset and confused as to why he was being like this and why his words were hitting so close to home for her.

"Because I hate to see people get stuck into something that doesn't suit them. Now I'm not saying it's just because you are a cute girl but it's so damn obvious you can be more than a villain" he told her getting her to chuckle softly as she rested her head against his chest, her hands still held in his.

"You're an idiot…" she said as he chuckled and gently hugged her while she grabbed his shirt in her clenched hands.

"Yeah, I hear that more than you think" he told her, rubbing her back as he let her silently cry into his chest, him not saying anything as he rested his head on top of hers.

The cry must have been more mentally exhausting for her than he thought as she quickly fell asleep after a bit of her crying, causing him to lay her down on his bed. After clearing off the photo off his bed he made sure to pull the blanket over her, he also draped his vest over her a bit as he hoped that would show her that he'd be back in a bit.

He wasted no time as he pulled out his phone and dialed a familiar number and held his phone to his ear.

"This is the Bureau of Interstellar Immigration, how may I help you?" a familiar voice asked as Naruto smiled and chuckled.

"Aw Kitsurubami you still don't have my number saved? That honestly hurts" Naruto said with a pout before the voice on the other end giggled slightly.

"Oh don't be like that Naruto, I knew it was you. I just like teasing you, what do you need?" Kitsurubami asked as Naruto could almost hear the blush on her cheeks.

Kitsurubami was one of his connections into the Bureau and was definitely high up the chain of command. He had met her a few times, flirted with her nearly every time he called, and even fooled around together as she was a real cutie with dark skin, blonde hair, and the cutest freckles on her cheeks that was matched elsewhere, a fact he was privy to.

The Bureau was a sort of hidden organization with powerful ties in other government agencies. They were his allies on earth while the Galactic Space Police Brotherhood being his allies in space. He often called them when he needed help with getting villains out of trouble so he could work with getting them out of the life.

"Could you be a doll and look up a villainess named Jinx? I don't think she's actually been arrested but I'm unsure if she's committed any crimes yet since apparently she's in a villain academy….might want to look into that. I'm 99 percent sure I got through to her so can you help me out?" Naruto asked with a smile as he sat down on his desk chair again before looking over at Jinx while she smiled in her sleep a bit.

"Of course, give me two seconds and I'll pull up what I can find" she said him hearing the typing of keys. "So how are things as a Titan? We've been hearing only good things about all of you" she added, making him smile as he spun around on his chair a bit.

"You know, same old same old. Fight some villains, flirt with the occasion cute one. I did get a visit from my mom today, she gave me her old Vespa" Naruto told her, getting her to groan a bit.

"That explains the NO channel we felt open. Glad it wasn't anything bad but would it kill her to give us a warning ahead of time?" Kitsurubami asked which only made Naruto chuckle at.

"It's my mom, you're lucky she didn't pop in to terrorize you and Eyebrows" he told her, referencing her mom and the Bureau's rocky history as she was technically their enemy for a bit.

"You have a point…" she said with a sigh. "Also I found your girl. She thankfully hasn't done anything more than slight robbery. I can easily get her in the program of 'reformed villains' you have set up so she won't be targeted by police if they see her in public and use facial recognition" Kitsurubami said as Naruto smiled at the news.

"Great! Thank you so much Kitsu~ I'll be sure to drop by to see you soon as now I have a ride making our get-togethers all the more easier to have~" Naruto told her, getting a giggle as a response.

"Sounds fun, don't keep a lady waiting too long~" Kitsurubami flirted back before she hung up.

With that settled Naruto figured it was about time he checked on the others since they should be done by now. "So I take it things went well?" Naruto asked as he walked out of his room to see Cyborg dragging Mammoth, who had several metal beams wrapped around him while Gizmo was kept in place by Raven's magic, his little pack completely ripped off him and duct tape over his mouth.

"Yeah, we really pulled the rug out from under them since they weren't expecting us to come back this strong. What about you? Did it go good on your end?" Cyborg asked as Naruto gave a 'kinda' hand gesture before a thumbs up.

"You take them down for the cops to pick up, Robin we gotta talk" Naruto said, getting the boy wonder to raise an eyebrow at before he nodded and Cyborg and the others got the message, allowing them to talk alone.

"So what is up Naruto? She give you more trouble than you thought or something?" Robin asked before Naruto shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well you see…I offered her a way out like I said I would and she took it" he told him with a sigh. "I told her if she gave up crime I'd give her somewhere to go. She has nothing but some robbery on her record, I want to offer her a place on the team in time once she's proved herself" Naruto told him, making Robin visibly widen his eyes even from under his domino mask.

"You were serious about that!? She just was fighting us only a few hours ago and you want to welcome her into the Tower?" Robin asked as Naruto rolled his eyes with a groan.

"So what!? She didn't do any harm or anything irredeemable. Also I have a pretty damn good track record considering you know all the people I am backing who, might I remind you, haven't relapsed at all" Naruto stated his case as he knew he had evidence to prove this was a good idea and could work.

Robin could only sigh as he shook his head. "Fine, I'll trust your judgement but you have to tell the others and she has to talk to them as well. She isn't a Titan but she can stay here under your watch but one wrong move and she is out. Also I want her to tell me everything on Slade, the apparent man who hired them" Robin said, making it clear this was the only way he was going to accept it.

"Fine, sounds great just give us a bit before we come down as I need to explain the situation and everything" Naruto said, no longer caring about Robin's 'warning' since he got the answer he wanted before he went back into his room to see Jinx awake and sitting up on his bed, his vest still draped over her shoulders. "Sorry, did the talking wake you up?" he asked as she shook her head.

"A bit but its fine, I'm guess Robin isn't quite okay with me staying here?" Jinx asked while Naruto shrugged his shoulders and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Kind of but I got him to agree with it as I have a good track record. You just need to apologize and be on your best behavior although you can always misbehave with me if you really want to~" he told her, winking a bit at her when he mentioned her behavior which made her giggle a bit.

"You are such a strange guy, you can be so serious one second and then all flirty like this the next. You were like this while we fought as well" Jinx said which only made Naruto chuckle and rub the back of his head a bit.

"What can I say? I just really can't help it in front of pretty girls" he said, reaching forward to cup her cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb as she nuzzled against his hand.

"Well you're lucky I'm a girl so easily swayed by kind words" Jinx whispered out as she started to crawl over towards him, taking off his vest with a smile as he seemed a bit surprised before she sat on his lap with her arms around his neck. "You're making me hope again at a life without having to be a villain, hoping is dangerous for me so you better take responsibility" she added in a soft tone before she looked up into his eyes and captured his lips with her own for a kiss.

**-Lemon Start-**

He was initially surprised by the kiss but the surprise lasted for barely half a second before he started to kiss her back, his hands going to her hips as he held her close. Her lips tasted like bubblegum, something he figured was due to the lip gloss she had on, and her tongue was just as tasty as he slid his into her mouth.

Her moans sounded heavenly as he slid his hands down to her ass, finding it just as moderately plump and incredibly bubble as he thought it was when he had seen a brief flash of it when they were fighting.

"Your ass feels amazing, way better than I thought it already would be from just seeing it a bit when you back flipped away from me" he told her, softly kissing her neck as he continued to grope and knead her ass, getting more moans and giggles from her.

"Didn't know you were leering at me so much you pervert" she said as she rubbed his chest with a smile, moaning softly and biting her lip as he slid his hands under her panties a bit to rub her ass directly. "But honestly I can't say I mind" she told him as she started to get him out of his jacket before she grabbed at the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head to show off his rather sculpted abs.

"Now be a good boy and lay down on the bed" Jinx told him as she ran a finger down his jawline, getting off his lap so he could do as she said with a nod.

"Yes ma'am~" Naruto purred out, making Jinx giggle again as she sat back down on his lap, her hands going back to running over his chest and muscles.

"Obedient, I like that in a man" Jinx said as she quickly took off her shoes and started to gyrate her hips a bit, hands returning to his chest as she did her best to do a sort of lap dance while still on him.

She continued the dance of sorts, running her hands up her legs slowly as she grabbed at the bottom of her dress before pulling it up over her head and tossed it away. She felt a bit of pride swell in her as Naruto looked almost drooling as she showed off her lacy, almost see through, violet bra and panties to him.

"Like what you see big boy~?" she asked, smiling as she loved the look on his face. "Well how bout I show you more~" she added with a purr, reaching behind her to undo her bra and toss it at him. "Now I know I'm not as endowed as your teammates but I should be enough to please you" she told him as she took his hands in hers and guided them up her sides until they were on her breasts.

"Don't compare yourself to others Jinx, you are amazing and gorgeous" Naruto whispered to her as he leaned forward to capture her lips in a loving kiss, his hands softly running over her breasts with his thumbs rubbing her slightly hardened soft pink nipples as she kissed him back.

"You're too sweet for me I swear" Jinx said as she ran her hands through his hair before moaning and quivering a bit as he captured one of her nipples in his mouth, his tongue licking it all around before softly sucking on it.

"I'm all the sweetness you deserve" Naruto told her, looking her straight in the eyes as he continued to suck and lick on her nipple. While his mouth was busy one of his hands was groping her breast while tweaking and softly pinching her other nipple while he snaked the other down to her butt to continue rubbing and groping it.

Jinx could only moan at what he was doing to her, every little thing from him flicking her nipple with his tongue to him lightly smacking her ass to make it jiggle was giving her little jolts and causing her to grind against his leg. She could feel herself getting wet as he continued to play with her breasts and ass.

She let out a surprised squeak as she felt him start to pull down her panties before she smiled and helped him take them off her. "Want me to take off my stockings?" Jinx asked as she threw her panties off the side of the bed and while he couldn't see her pussy he was able to see a cute patch of pink hair above it that was trimmed to the shape of a heart which he just found really sexy.

"No, keep them on as you look so damn sexy wearing just them" he growled out, making her giggle and push him so that he was fully laying back onto the bed.

"Good cause I was thinking the same thing" she said as she ran her hands over her breasts, moaning as his playing with her breasts and nipples had made them hard and sensitive. "But I think it's a bit unfair that here I am naked and you are only half naked. I need to change that" she said as she ran her finger over his belt and crotch, using a bit of her power to make the zipper and his belt burst, allowing her to easily pull down his pants.

"Someone seems excited~" she teased a bit as she softly rubbed the rather large bulge she could see pressing up against his boxers, it seeming like it was dying to burst out. "Does he want me to play with him~?" Jinx asked, slowly tugging at his boxers, purposefully going slow to try and tease him.

"I'd have to be pretty messed up not to be excited after making out and playing around with a girl like you~" he purred out to her, petting her head as she giggled and kissed his boxers softly which only got it to twitch under his boxers.

"Well then, lets see what kind of heat you are packing~" she purred out before yanking down his boxers in one quick motion and quickly widened her eyes in shock at the size of the dick that sprung up at full mast in front of her.

"Holy fuck, you have to be at least eight inches" Jinx said wrapping her hand around it, slowly stroking it as he stood tall mere inches in front of her face. "At least it goes to show your confidence isn't for show~" she teased, quickly recovering from the surprise before she started to trail soft kisses on it.

She focused on the shaft at first, using her hand to stroke it as she kissed it a bit all around, wiggling it a bit and getting a feel for it as while she had fooled around a bit she's never quite messed around with something like this. Once she had gotten a better feel for it it didn't take long before she started to suck on it, only taking the tip into her mouth as she swirled her tongue around it and bobbed her head a bit on it. She didn't want to give him a full blowjob, only get him warmed up and raring to go like she was.

"You ready for me big boy~?" Jinx purred out as she licked her lips and got back on his lap, sitting up a bit on her knees as she lined the tip of his dick up with her pussy.

"Are you sure? You don't have to rush into this if you don't want" he told her, reaching up to cup her cheek to calm her down for a second and get her to look him in the eyes only to see her blush and nod.

"I-I'm not one to rush, despite how things have went, but god…something about you from the start to now has just felt so….natural" she told him, quickly leaning down to kiss him deeply before she plunged herself down on him, shoving every inch of his dick.

Jinx could only gasp, her eyes flashing pink and causing a string or two from Naruto's guitar to break as her powers lost control for a second from the feeling of her bottoming out on his dick. The sound of her ass smacking against him was loud and the sensation of his dick slamming against her womb was enough to knock the breath out of her for a quick second.

"F-F-Fuck~!" she stuttered out a bit, her voice shaky as she somewhat laughed while she paused to get her bearings. "I knew you were going to stuff me but god damn you really fucking stuffed me~ How are you enjoying my pussy~" she purred out, giggling a bit in excitement as he bit his lip and seemed to be struggling as well.

"Its so tight Jinx, it's really squeezing me and it feels so damn amazing~" he groaned as he grabbed her ass, rubbing and squeezing it as he waited for her to move first since he could see from her face that she was still adjusting.

Jinx though wanted to get going as with a dick this big in her she wasn't going to just sit around. The second she started bouncing on his dick she felt a powerful jolt of pleasure shoot through her, this though only spurred her on to keep bouncing and go faster.

"S-Shouldn't I be wearing a condom?" Naruto asked as she continued to ride on him, gyrating her hips a bit as she rose and fall which only caused him to grab her ass more for support.

"Don't worry big boy~ My powers are great at making swimmers stop swimming as your cum wants to get me pregnant and bad luck for them is that they don't get to. I have experience here so you don't have to be careful, you can let. It. All. Out~" Jinx purred out, elongating the last bit of her sentence as well as slamming down with each word to really get the point across to him.

He could only let out a growl as she told him it wasn't dangerous before he grabbed her bubbly ass hard and he started to move her up and down on his dick. "If you want me to let it all out then I'll let everything out inside you! Just be aware I normally go for a few rounds~" he growled out as her comment had flipped a major switch for him.

"O-Oh god! Fuck~! Someone is awfully excited~!" Jinx moaned out, biting her lip as she found herself needing to put her hands on his chest to keep herself from falling down on top of him. She was struggling to do anything but moan and keep up right as the sensation of him thrusting up at her as he moved her up and down was sending beyond powerful jolts of pleasure through her.

"Being able to fill up a hot girl like you is of course going to get me excited~!" he growled out as he spanked her ass, making her let out a loud quivering moan before she started to work with him with moving up and down with him to increase the speed and power of each time she slammed down on him.

"Then do it! Pound me hard and make me overflow big boy~! Paint my insides white~" she continued to moan out as she ran her hands through her hair while looking down at him with a smirk, speeding up on her own to really spur him on more and more.

She could feel herself getting closer and closer to reaching her limit and as she felt his dick twitching inside her she felt he was also getting close. Feeling her limit growing closer and closer she sped up more and more, letting out louder and louder moans as he too sped up and kept spanking her ass.

"I'm going to cum! Fuck, cum with me and fill me up big boy~" Jinx moaned out, leaning forward as she started to passionately kiss him as she sped herself up more and started to gyrate her hips and grind against him.

"I'm cumming too! Fuck!" Naruto growled out, breaking the kiss as he slammed her down one last time rather hard before he started to release his load inside her. He could only grit his teeth as he felt rope after rope shoot out while Jinx was moaning and quivering as she came as well.

After what felt like at least a minute or two their orgasms died down and Jinx let out a weak laugh before she squeaked in surprise as she now found herself on all fours with him behind her.

"I told you I go for more than one round. I hope you are ready for it~" Naruto purred out, rubbing her ass as he gave it a light spank which only got her to giggle and moan.

"I'm more than ready for it so come on, don't keep a lady waiting~!" Jinx said, putting her head down on his pillow and wiggling her ass at him as she used her hands to spread her ass and pussy for him before quickly moaning as he slammed it back into her.

**-Lemon End-**

Jinx seemingly lost to Naruto as after the fourth round she was pretty sure she passed out for a bit after she came. She was on cloud nine as she cuddled up to his chest under the covers, giggling a bit as she felt his hand rubbing her butt under the covers as well.

"So, that couldn't have been your first time so I want to know who the lucky lady is that got to you first" Jinx said as she drew a circle on his chest as she looked up at him.

"Well before I tell you there is something you really should know" he told her before she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah you are open with a lot of girls I could see that from the start and fully expected you to be with them as well since lets be honest, it seems most aliens are very open. I don't expect you to commit only to me so if you are other girls just tell me, I'd love to meet and know them since we are sharing a man~" Jinx purred out making Naruto let out a sigh of relief before he hugged her which only made her smile.

"God you are so perfect" he said with a chuckle, giving her a kiss that she returned.

"So, back to my original question, who is your first and who are you currently with?" Jinx asked as she rested her head on his chest and looked up at him.

"Well, promise not to freak out but my first time was actually with Harley Quinn a few months after I kind of killed the Joker" Naruto told her, getting Jinx's eyes to go wide as the death of Joker had been worldwide news a few years ago so to hear he had been the one to do it was shocking but the fact he was with Harley was even more shocking.

"No way! Seriously!?" Jinx yelled out, quickly sitting up as he chuckled and sat up as well while looking at her now bare breasts.

"Yeah I have the nudes to prove it, she loves sending them to me like all the time" Naruto told her as he chuckled at her blush, the look on her face almost saying she wanted to see them but also was embarrassed to say so. "And as for why I killed Joker I'm sure you can guess why and no, I don't kill villains as Joker is an exception" he told her, looking her in the eye as she nodded as she understood since everyone agreed that the Joker was a monster, villains and heroes alike.

She knew he'd probably tell her about it if she asked about it later but for now she was more caught up on the whole 'he had sex with Harley Quinn' reveal.

"That doesn't surprise me about Harley's nudes…so who else are you with?" Jinx asked, not touching the Joker topic as she tilted his head up so he'd stop starring at her breasts with a smirk, finding it cute rather than annoying.

"Well there are about ten in total with you as number eleven which I feel is a lucky number for me~" he told her, slowly running a finger down her leg as she shivered and bit her lip with a smile. "They include a woman from a government agency Kitsurubami that helped get your record clear as well as other former villainesses and two heroines. I don't want to spoil it but given your interest in Harley I will let you know two of them are Pamela Ivy and Selina Kyle better known as Poison Ivy and Catwoman~" he told her, smiling as he watched her eyes widen in shock and her grow a look on her face that clearly showed her shock and surprise.

"No way! You are with the Gotham City Sirens!? You have so got to be kidding me! Those were my idols as a villain!" Jinx yelled putting her hands on his shoulders and started shaking hard as she just couldn't believe it.

"Yes I am! I can prove it if you stop shaking me" Naruto said laughing a bit at her as she quickly stopped shaking him as he found her fangirl moment to be rather adorable. "Also I cannot tell you how much I love that my nickname for them stuck like that as I started calling them that a bit after I got with them" he told her, ignoring her continued look of shock as he reached over for his pants and pulled out his smartphone.

After putting in his password and a few more for added security he smiled as he tossed her the phone. "Go ahead and enjoy as they each let me take some pics of them, hell Harley grabbed my phone and took a ton as well. They only let the pictures happen as Selina had already set up the security on it for me" Naruto told her, watching as she snatched the phone up almost too fast for him to see and started to scroll through it. He watched in amusement as her face went entirely pink as she looked at them with wide eyes before handing it back to him.

"I-I can't keep looking or else I'll want to jump your bones again" Jinx said as she squeezed her legs together while slightly biting her lip, showing that the pictures had affected her. Though given who the pictures were of and the nature of them he wasn't surprised by it.

"Oh really~ I'll keep that in mind for later" he told her, softly rubbing her thighs before she playfully slapped his hands away. "But for now we need to get dressed as the others are waiting for you, I told Robin you'd apologize after all" he added making her sigh but nod.

"I guess I better get that over with" Jinx said as she got up and started to get dressed again, knowing without even looking that Naruto was watching her. She though was surprised to see that by the time she had gotten dressed he was dressed and restringing his guitar. Then again she did have to search for her bra and panties for a bit as they got lost since she flung them off in the heat of the moment.

"Well? Ready to go?" Naruto asked, slipping on his guitar in his back as she nodded.

"Um, do you think after we are done here we can go visit the place I was staying up til now? It's just an abandoned warehouse they put us in until the mission was complete but I did bring along a lot of personal items that I want to bring back" Jinx said before Naruto kissed her forehead with a smile.

"Of course, I'll take you on my Vespa" Naruto told her with a smile as he held her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze before they left his room.

He could see that Jinx was nervous during the entire walk towards the living taking a deep breath before they walked alongside him.

Once inside Naruto noticed the majority of them near the door, Beast Boy and Cyborg in the booth chairs with Raven on the far end of the seats away from them, Starfire sitting on the kitchen island, and Robin leaning against the counter next to the sink.

He though was a bit confused as the second he walked in he saw Raven narrow her eyes a bit at them, seemingly noticing their linked hands before a window in the back crack a bit from her magic.

"I'm sure Robin told you all why she is here, right?" Naruto asked, looking to everyone as they nodded. "Then the floor is all yours Jinx" he told her, getting a smile from her as she nodded and let go of his hand to take a step forward.

"Look I know literally not even 12 hours ago I was your enemy but Naruto here has a very powerful way with words. Even before my team took over the tower he got into my head with our talk in his room literally bringing me to tears and making me pass out from mental and emotional exhaustion" Jinx started, clenching at her dress a bit as she did her best to look at the other Titans.

"I manipulate probability, more importantly I can really only bring bad luck. I'm not trying to do a sob story but I was sent to several homes with each family not being able to take it due to my lack of control. After a while I found myself in a villain academy and in turn Hive. Naruto here really got through to me though" she told them, looking back at Naruto with a smile.

"So I've decided to try and hope to be better. I don't expect your trust right away but I hope we can be civil as I show you I am serious about this" Jinx continued as she looked them all in the eyes, not quite liking how she was putting herself out there like this but knew she had to.

"I'm sorry for attacking you all, taking over your tower, and going in your room Raven but I swear I was just going through your closet. I'm a girl so I know how it would be if someone went through my things" Jinx said, frowning as Raven somewhat narrowed her eyes but seemed to nod.

"Trust is earned Jinx, you were literally just our enemy so as you say we won't give it to you right away but we also won't ignore or be rude to you" Raven said before she took a deep breath, seemingly to calm herself down. "And while I do not like you going in my room I am thankful you told me. Now if this is everything I'm going to go meditate" Raven said before she started to walk out of the room.

Naruto tried to smile at her as she passed only for her to quickly look away with a frown, making him wonder if he had done something to upset her but decided it was best to wait until tomorrow to ask.

"What Raven said is true but I am certain that if Naruto has faith in you then you must be of good heart" Starfire said, happily smiling before she went to hug Jinx, surprising the girl who looked to Naruto for support only for him to nod and show it was okay to hug her back.

"I still want everything you have on Slade as he is the one who sent you all after us" Robin said as Jinx nodded and as Starfire let her go she followed Robin to the couch to talk.

"So? What do you two think of her?" Naruto asked, looking to Beast Boy and Cyborg who shrugged their shoulders.

"What is there to think man? I trust your judgement so we'll give her a shot. I know your record with villains, both male and female, so I doubt you'd make a wrong choice" Cyborg said, smiling at Naruto to show he had his support.

"Yeah we trust you man as she honestly didn't seem as bad as the other two when we were fighting them so I can kind of see why you stood up for her. Nice to actually see it happen" Beast Boy said, showing rare maturity as Starfire hugged Naruto with a smile.

"I am just happy you are okay, you had us all worried for how long you were taking and friend Raven kept tensing up with windows cracking" Starfire said, pointing to the other windows around them.

"Yeah I swore I heard her say stuff like Naruto, pervert, and idiot so you might want to watch out" Cyborg said with a chuckle, Naruto frowning before he widened his eyes and smirked as he remembered Raven was an empath.

'Seems she felt our emotions when we were having sex, I'll have to apologize or something tomorrow' he thought with a chuckle of his own.

All in all he was glad at how today went down, despite Raven's apparent reaction to Jinx, as he not only got someone out of the life of being a villain but also got close to said girl. After he goes with her to pick up her things once she was done talking with Robin he knew this would change some things but he was certain Jinx would and could do better in this environment.

Enemy one day and lover the same, it was crazy to think of but then again for him, crazy was an apt way to describe his life after everything he's said and done.

Not like he'd want it any other way.

**-Chapter End-**

**Pairing**:

Naruto x Jinx, Starfire, Raven, Bumblebee, Terra, Blackfire, Kitten, Pantha, Argent, Crush, Superwoman**(*1)**, Harley, Poison Ivy, Livewire, Kitsurubami, Catwoman, Volcana, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Power Girl, Zatanna **(*2)**

Beast Boy x Kole

Robin x Ravager

Cyborg x Sarah Simms

* * *

***1 - **By Superwoman I mean Mary Marvel from Crisis of Two Earths. Sorry for the confusion

***2 - **I've decided to add Zatanna and Power Girl (Karen Starr, not Galatea) to the harem.

* * *

Before I get to the story notes I've recently started something that I had been debating to do for a long time.

You see I'm disabled, I have Cerebral Palsy Spastic Diplegia, mine being the bowing and tightness of the lower extremities aka my legs (and only my legs). My legs are always in pain, I have to wear AFO braces to walk as well as use the help of a cane.

I have no job, I get a bit of money as disability money from the gov and that goes straight to rent for the 3 bedroom house I live in (with my mom, brother, and nephew who all moved in with me). My brother works and my mom is also disabled so to try and help a bit more I've decided to set up a Pat reon

I've resisted doing this as I've felt doing it would make me come off as an entitled jackass but let me get this straight. My Pat reon is essentially a tip jar if you want to support me, do not feel like you have to and nothing will EVER be behind a paywall.

I'm not going to do a "Hey if we reach X goal I'll release/make this story that will only be available to you all!". It is 100% a "Hey, help me be a bit more financially stable as I have no means of income"

If you want to check out my rewards and tiers (only going up to $20 right now) my page is here

user?u=4783680

Just paste that after the usual pat reon url (as FF eats links)

I hope you all understand.

Now onto the story notes.

* * *

Now this is a challenge by **Kbfanime87** but someone else accepted the challenge, an author by the name of **JP-Ryder**, check them out if you want but be warned the two fics are very different despite having the same challenge set up

In regards to the pairing originally Harley, Ivy, Livewire, and Kitsurubami were supposed to be FWB but some talks moved Harley to the full harem and then **Kfbanime87** and I decided to just move all to the harem to make it easier lol

Also the harem kept growing with Catwoman to Black Canary alongside Superwoman being added after the FWB were moved over and you know what? I don't mind lol. This Naruto is flirty and different from normal Naruto or even Jump City Naruto and with how he is I can see its easier/fine. Plus if you want blame Kfb and another friend for continuously suggesting ladies that are just too damn hot to turn down lol

Plus some of these – from Harley to Black Canary – were all established before the fic but I will have Naruto explain a bit with each lady as they show up throughout the fic. Now due to some of them being heroes they won't be around the tower all the time, not even the villainesses always will as they have lives and whatnot.

It'll be fun to see the girls show up and the changes they bring as well as how the other girls fall for him

The aftermath of Raven reacting to having felt their emotions and whatnot while having sex as well as them holding hands when they walked inside will be delved into later. Plus next episode is Sisters so look forward to Blackfire~

And while it might look like I glossed over the whole "Killed Joker" reveal its just a matter of the mood, during the moment they were talking about who he's been with so she stayed on that topic and filed the Joker part away for later.

As each girl from the past shows up he will reveal how they fell for him and whatnot as while they are established it'd be bad if I didn't explain.

I have a lot of stuff planned for this fic so I'm excited to finally get it written. I had this chapter unfinished, sitting at 4k for like forever and now here we are at 12.1k (as I'm not counting the author notes as part of the word count right now). Holy crap it really sprung forth and jumped in length real quick lol

* * *

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


End file.
